The secret life of Flora and Musa
by purple heartz
Summary: Flora is the daughter of Posiden and Musa is the granddaughter of Athena! So what happens when their regular and demigod lives combine? Trouble. And will Helia be jealous of Jason? And why do Musa and Flora keep their pasts and vactions secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hay changed my pen name. I am no longer peaceluver6498 but now purple heartz!**

Chapter 1: Finding out

Riven and Helia got off at the Magix train station.

Just two weeks ago both got e-mails saying "Come to Magix. I have your girlfriend captive- and if you ever want to see her alive again you will come to Magix in two weeks."

"I'm gonna kill the Fucking basturd that has Musa!" Riven practically screamed

"Riven calm down"

"Why should I?! Our girlfriends are in danger by who-knows-who!"

"True" Helia looked and saw the others "Hey guys!"

The Winx and Speacialists turned and saw their two friends.

"Hey!" Bloom waved them over. "What are you guys doing here?" she said  
"We got texts saying to come to Magix. We don't know why or by who"

"So did we, but ours concerned our girlfriends" Helia explained.

"What?" Brandon asked

"Yeah, who ever sent those texts are holding Flora and Musa captive" Riven grumbled- but the others heard.

"Oh No!"

"who would want to kidnapp them? I mean we don't have to deal with Baltor, Darkar, or the withches any more" said Stella

"Good point" Layla agreed

"Hmmmmm" said Tecna "Have Flora or Musa ever mention anything about their pasts'? or what they do over vaction?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry** for not updating. think of the first chapter like a preview.**

Chapter 1: Finding out

Riven and Helia got off at the Magix train station.

Just two weeks ago both got e-mails saying "Come to Magix. I have your girlfriend captive- and if you ever want to see her alive again you will come to Magix in two weeks."

"I'm gonna kill the Fucking basturd that has Musa!" Riven practically screamed

"Riven calm down"

"Why should I?! Our girlfriends are in danger by who-knows-who!"

"True" Helia looked and saw the others "Hey guys!"

The Winx and Speacialists turned and saw their two friends.

"Hey!" Bloom waved them over. "What are you guys doing here?" she said  
"We got texts saying to come to Magix. We don't know why or by who"

"So did we, but ours concerned our girlfriends" Helia explained.

"What?" Brandon asked

"Yeah, who ever sent those texts are holding Flora and Musa captive" Riven grumbled- but the others heard.

"Oh No!"

"who would want to kidnapp them? I mean we don't have to deal with Baltor, Darkar, or the withches any more" said Stella

"Good point" Layla agreed

"Hmmmmm" said Tecna "Have Flora or Musa ever mention anything about their pasts'? or what they do over vacation?"

"You're right Tec" Bloom said, just then Tecna's phone received a text

"Guys, I just got a text that says 'If you ever want to see your friends again come to Black mud swamp, or the fairies of nature and music die' What should we do?"

Riven punched his fist against the wall 'What do you think we do? We go, so we can get Flora and Musa back!"

**The swamp**

"Okay, so... what do we do now?" Timmy asked

"Don't know" Brandon replied. Just then a noise came from the bushes "what was that?"

All of the specialist brought out their weapons. "Winx Enchantix!" the girls transformed. Nine hellhounds came out from the bushes.

"Nine? Really?" Brandon taunted "This'll be a piece of cake"

"Got that right!" Stella agreed "Solar blare!" nothing happened to the hell hounds.

"That was one of Stella's powerful spells! How are they not dead?" Sky said

The hellhounds started to attack "I don't know, but it seems that our weapons and the girls' magic doesn't seem to effective" Timmy said.

The out of no where a voice shouted "JEWLES OF DEATH!" the hellhounds exploded into yellow dust "Thank goodness they're gone" everyone turned towards the voice. A girl was flying. She was in her winx form- a shirt similar to Blooms charmix only with a lace and a skirt and boots like Flora's believex and they were white with light blues diamonds and her wings were red rubies. She a cinnamon brown hair and looked African-American.

"HAZEL!" a guy who looked to be thirteen appeared he had dark brown-almost black hair dark eyes and looked pale **(If you've ever seen Avatar the last air bender Nico should look like Zuko by this point)** he was out of breath "Thanks for waiting up sis"

"Sorry Nico, but I just couldn't sit around waiting for you while our cousins' friends were in danger by nine hellhounds"

"Okay, you're forgiven"

"Excuses us but- who are you?" Bloom asked

"Are apologies, My name is Nico and this is my sister Hazel" Nico said

"Ummm... and who is your cousin?" Brandon said

"Our cousin is Flora Johnson"

"Yeah! We can take you to her and Musa if you want" Hazel said everyone nodded yes.

**Camp half-blood**

Musa and Flora were in the Big house playing the piano "What about this?" Flora said "...Nothing is stronger than the heart of Dixie"

"Perfect!" Musa said

"Musora! Hazel and Nico are back and they brought nine new half-bloods with them!" Chris said "They're on top of half-blood hill"

"Thanks Chris" Musa said "We'll go check it out"

**Half-Blood** **hill**

When Flora and Musa got to half blood hill they saw their friends. "Hey!" Musa screamed "What are you guys doing here?" before any of them could respond Flora said:

"Musa can you give them a tour of camp, while I talk to Nico?"

"Sure thing! Come on guys!" Musa was obnoxiously happy doing that. They were 5 feet away when the two cousins started talking.

"What happened with them? Why are they here?"

"They were getting ready to be attacked by nine hellhounds and they wanted to see you!"

she sighed "Hazel please leave" Hazel did just that. Flora turned her attention back to Nico "Nico, how did you know they're demigods? Musa and I tried to keep our lives a secret-and what they are-from our friends"

"Flo, you knew they'd make their way(s) here- it was only a matter of time!" Flora sat down on the hill

"You're right" She put her head in her hands

"Hey" Nico patted her back 'It's gonna be okay, just as long they don't have to fight Ouranos"

"Yeah, you're right. So how is your crush on Thalia going?" Nico started to blush like mad "Just messin' with ya Nico see you later"

"Bye"

**Next chapter we get to see the tour and maybe Drew gets a new crush on Helia.**

**Disclaimer (Doing this once): I don't own PJO or Winx club.**

**okay see y'all later**


End file.
